La tendresse d'un roi
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: Traduction de shinigami714 : "Kili et Fili découvrent que Bilbo n'a jamais connu les plaisirs de la chaire, et un certain nain compte bien y remédier." Thorïn/Bilbo, rating M, contient un Lemon.


**Bonjour bonjour,**

**Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur canadien shinigami714, c'est un Thilbo qui contient un LEMON (oui, tous mes textes contiennent des lemons d'un côté...).**

**C'est choupi, c'est mignon et la fin nous déchire le coeur pour peu qu'on ai pris le temps de lire le bouquin, cependant, cet écrit ne contient pas de spoiler ;)**

**Voilà, on aime ou on aime pas.**

* * *

**La tendresse d'un roi**

Après plusieurs jours d'en de marche et de course, à repousser les ennemis, à manger et boire peu, la compagnie de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne avait encore moins pris le temps de se reposer. Ori avait découvert une petite clairière avec des recoins cachés qui semblaient prêts à accueillir leurs sacs de couchages. Le camp fut établi et comme les nains avançaient d'un bon pas vers leur destination finale, Thorïn avait décidé qu'ils allaient prendre quelques jours pour récupérer ici, faire le plein de vivres et surtout se détendre. Chaque nain accepta sans hésitation et le Hobbit fût surement le plus enthousiaste.

Bilbo Sacquet n'était pas fait pour les aventures, c'était sûr. Il appréciait faire une fois à pied le tour de son jardin comme tous hobbits qui se respectent, mais se battre et courir, il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour ça. Bien qu'il souhaitait désespérément faire ses preuves aux yeux des nains, et tout particulièrement à l'un d'entre eux, mais il savait que c'était pratiquement impossible. Les nains le taquinaient constamment sur sa faiblesse et commentaient fréquemment son manque de courage.

Ils avaient fait un feu et placé de quoi s'asseoir tout autour, tandis que cuisait leur premier repas depuis au moins 3 jours. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que les nains se sentent à leurs aises et qu'ils se mettent tous à boire et bavardé joyeusement. Même le hobbit appréciait la conversation et écouta attentivement les contes que narraient les nains cette nuit-là.

Quelques heures plus tard, comme la bière commençait à faire effet, les conversations se tournèrent vers des sujets plus bêtes.

Après un conte de longue haleine sur une des conquêtes de Dwalin quand il était encore un jeune Nain, Bilbo détourna les yeux vers le feu devant lui, un peu de rougeurs sur le visage. Fili, remarquant l'attitude fuyarde du hobbit, donna un coup de coude à son frère assis à côté de lui et lui désigna Bilbo d'un mouvement la tête. Il sourit à l'autre avant de commencer à taquiner le hobbit une fois de plus.

« A vous, Bilbo ! » lança gaiement Fili. « Quel est la meilleure que vous ayez eu? »

Bilbo, honnêtement confus par la question, lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« La meilleure que j'ai eu ? Quelle meilleure? », Demanda Bilbo.

« La meilleure femme bien sûr ! Quoi d'autre ? Vous deviez sûrement avoir beaucoup de relations dans la Comté », le pressa Kili.

Bilbo comprit enfin et rougit fortement, tournant immédiatement son attention sur le feu. Il bégaya une réponse :

« Qu-quoi ? Ne soyez pas ridicule, pourquoi je voudrais parler de telles choses? »

« Ne me dites que vous êtes encore puceau, M. Sacquet? », demanda Kili en souriant largement.

Bilbo était à présent certain que pas un seul endroit de son corps n'avait pas déjà tourné en un brillant rouge flamboyant. Sentant qu'il avait besoin de trouver quelque chose à faire avec ses doigts maintenant tremblants, il lança violement un bâton dans le feu. Quelle importance s'il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un… intimement ? Les Hobbits avaient des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire pour s'occuper, comme manger cinq repas par jour et écrire à ses parents, ou même des livres.

« Qu'importe si je le suis ? J'ai-je préfère le faire avec quelqu'un que j'aime plutôt que de n'être qu'un coup d'un soir. Les- les hobbits sont bien trop dignes pour ça », déclara t-il du ton le plus convaincant qu'il put.

Cependant, beaucoup de nains se mirent à rire et à se moquer de lui, mais il ignora le reste de leurs commentaires en concentrant toute son attention sur le maintien de la flamme tandis qu'il essayait toujours de diminuer la rougeur de son visage. Au bout de quelques instants, Bilbo eu un sentiment étrange, une sorte d'étrange picotement. Le genre que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est surveillé. Il leva les yeux sur les nains, qui discutaient à présent d'autres choses entre eux. Son regard passa à travers le feu droit dans le regard intense de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne. Les yeux de Bilbo s'élargirent un peu sous le choc. Le roi nain le regardait ? Mais pourquoi ? Pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Thorïn ne détourna pas son regard ardent des yeux de Bilbo.

Bilbo céda le premier et brisa leur contact visuel, rougissant à nouveau pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-il offensé le nain en quelque façon ? Bilbo avait pensé que sauver la vie du nain les auraient amené à développer une amitié. Thorïn l'avait remercié après tout et même étreignit brièvement à ce moment-là. Un acte qui avait fait Bilbo se sentir comme étant un membre à part entière de cette compagnie. Il se rappela le reflet des flammes dans le regard de Thorïn quelques instants plus tôt. Le roi nain avait cette présence, même quand il était calme et silencieux pendant la majeure partie du voyage. Ses pensées étaient un mystère pour le hobbit.

Quelque temps plus tard, Bilbo risqua un autre coup d'œil, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut le siège laissé vacant de Thorïn autour du feu de camp. La tristesse rempli brièvement l'esprit de Bilbo, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente une large main se poser sur son épaule, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Il sentit une main dégager ses chevaux bouclés avant de sentir un souffle chaud sur ses oreilles pointues. Une voix profonde mais douce murmura juste assez fort pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre :

« Je serais doux avec vous, si vous voulez de moi ».

Bilbo se tint dans un silence stupéfait. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où. La voix puissante de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne avait chuchoté ces choses à son oreille. Bilbo n'était pas aussi innocent pour ne pas comprendre ce que ces mots signifiaient implicitement. Le roi le désirait, intimement. Après quelques instants, la main forte sur son épaule n'était plus et il entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner de lui. La chair de poule parcourut le dos de Bilbo et il frissonna à la perte du toucher. L'offre le tenta alors. La pensée de perdre sa virginité avec quelqu'un de la prestance de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne pinça son cœur d'une façon incroyable, une de celle qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Mais un hobbit volage, il ne l'était pas. Peu importe combien il désirait le toucher du roi nain, il ne pouvait pas partager sa couche avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas réellement. Maudits soient ses sentiments !

Lorsque les flammes de l'incendie étaient devenues braises, nains et hobbit allèrent se coucher. Bilbo regarda les étoiles pendant quelques temps, ses pensées toujours tournées vers un certain nain. Des pensées qui allaient finir par le rendre fou. Après s'être tourné et retourné sur sa couche, Bilbo décida d'aller affronter le problème en face. Il dirait à Thorïn ce qu'il pensait de sa proposition et il obtiendrait enfin le repos dont il avait désespérément besoin. Inutile de perdre le peu de temps de sommeil qu'il avait. Bilbo se dirigea doucement et silencieusement vers l'endroit où il savait que Thorïn avait élu domicile pour la nuit et s'arrêtant à quelques mètres. Son « lit » était étonnamment vide. Le hobbit regarda alentour, se demandant où le roi nain avait bien pu aller quand il entendit un faible bruissement de feuille que l'on écarte d'un passage, un peu plus loin de la clairière, dans l'enfoncement des arbres. Bilbo jeta un regard sur les autres nains qui dormaient tranquillement avant de partir vers la source du bruit.

Bilbo poussa les branches hors de son passage et écrasa les feuilles, s'aventurant dans les sous-bois épais jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Thorïn, assis contre un vieux chêne. Sa présence ne passa pas inaperçue longtemps, car il marcha sur une branche faisant un grand bruit et attirant l'attention du nain. Et ces yeux l'attrapèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois le nain s'était levé et approchait de lui avec grâce.

« Avez-vous réfléchis à mes paroles, hobbit? » demanda Thorïn, apparemment capable de lire au plus profond de l'âme du hobbit.

« Je…Je...non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas l'envisager. Je ne me laisserais pas être utilisé pour une nuit et être jeter après », lança Bilbo.

Thorïn haussa les sourcils et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire léger avant qu'il ne rétorque :

« Qui a parlé de vous jeter? »

La question fut suivie d'un long silence. Bilbo était extrêmement perplexe. Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne ne pouvait pas désirer avoir une relation de type « permanente » avec une créature comme un hobbit.

« Mais...Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un hobbit », murmura Bilbo, « Qu'est-ce qu'un roi voudrait bien faire avec... avec quelqu'un comme moi? »

En voyant la confusion sur le visage du hobbit, Thorïn fit un pas de plus dans sa direction, laissant une distance minime entre lui et le hobbit. Son visage redevint sérieux, avant qu'il n'explique lui-même :

« Mon intérêt pour vous n'est pas seulement sexuelle, semi-homme. S'il ne s'agissait que de cela, je ne me serais pas gêné pour vous faire mien depuis longtemps. Vous avez sauvé ma vie plus d'une fois ainsi que celle de mes compagnons. Vous vous êtes avéré plus que digne d'être membre de cette compagnie. Et surtout, vous avez prouvez que j'avais tort. Je regrette d'avoir douter de vous, de tout mon cœur. Je voudrais pouvoir vous considérer comme mon époux, mon compagnon. Vous seriez seulement mien et je serai seulement vôtre », déclara Thorïn tandis qu'il réduisait encore la distance entre eux, ne laissant que quelques centimètres.

« Vous me comprenez semi-homme? » murmura Thorïn.

Tout ce dont Bilbo fut capable de répondre fut un hochement de tête. Les Lèvres de Thorïn étaient près de son oreille une fois de plus et il lui demanda ce qui semblait être la question finale, une de celle qui façonnerait l'avenir de Bilbo d'une manière qu'il ne l'avait imaginé que dans ses rêves les plus fous :

« Enfin, je ne le répéterai qu'une seule fois de plus, Bilbo Sacquet. Je serais doux avec vous, si vous voulez de moi. »

Bilbo saisit le devant de la tunique de Thorïn qui volait au vent et la glissa des épaules du roi. Il plaça le lourd manteau de Thorïn sur le sol avant de s'assoir dessus. Puis, il regarda d'un œil attentif Thorïn enlevé ses armes, sa ceinture et ses autres effets avant de les placer à côté d'eux et de s'asseoir à califourchon sur le corps du hobbit, ses jambes de part et d'autre des hanches de Bilbo. Tout à coup, ce dernier fut saisit d'une peur intense et ne put empêcher les petits frissons qui traversaient son corps. Thorïn le remarqua bien sûr et caressa doucement ses bras de haut en bas avant de déboutonnant le haut de la tunique de Bilbo et de repousser ses épaules au sol pour l'allonger. Bilbo déglutit bruyamment, incapable de dire un mot.

« N'ayez pas peur de moi, semi-homme, je ne vous ferai pas de mal. », déclara d'une voix douce Thorïn au-dessus de lui, ce qui ne le calma que légèrement.

Bilbo trouva enfin le courage d'exprimer sa question à vive voix :

« C-Comment pouvez-vous être s-si calme? » demanda Bilbo d'une voix blanche, plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Les sourcils de Thorïn se froncèrent tandis qu'il détaillait le hobbit, avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Calme ? Je suis loin de là, mon cher. Ne voyez-vous pas clairement ce que vous me faites? Ne le sentez-vous pas? », pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait à Bilbo, il pressa son entrejambe contre ses hanches, son excitation ainsi appuyée contre leurs pantalons. Bilbo rougit fortement lorsque Thorïn commença à se mouvoir contre lui. Thorïn déboutonna alors le devant de sa propre tunique avec une seule main, se soutenant au dessus du Hobbit avec l'autre, et Bilbo regarda le torse puissant et musclé se découvrir sous ses yeux. Thorïn offrait vraiment une vue incroyable. Tel un nain puissant entre les bras duquel Bilbo savait qu'il serait toujours en sécurité.

Thorïn continua de les dévêtir, Bilbo était lui-même perdu dans son éveil des sens et ne remarqua pas la disparition de son pantalon jusqu'à ce que le froid mordant de la nuit ne vienne caresser ses jambes nues. Les yeux de Thorïn semblait envoûtés et rempli de convoitise lorsqu'ils parcoururent son corps nu, mais Bilbo vu clairement en eux une émotion beaucoup plus forte. Le hobbit attira Thorïn à lui en saisissant sa barbe afin de partager un tendre baiser. Le roi nain gémi bruyamment dans la bouche de Bilbo avant de lui dévorer la bouche complètement, laissant ses mains caresser le haut des cuisses et le nombril de Bilbo.

Thorïn tira d'une des poches de son manteau encore au sol un flacon d'huile à l'odeur magnifique, le parfum était très agréable au nez de Bilbo, il lui rappelait sa maison, la Comté et les fleurs de son propre jardin. Bilbo se demanda alors pourquoi le nain pourrait avoir besoin de quelque chose comme ça.

« J'ai dit que je serais doux avec vous, et cela vous aidera. Détendez-vous », intervint Thorin, répondant à sa question muette.

Bilbo ne comprenait toujours pas alors qu'il regardait Thorïn enduire généreusement ses doigts avec le liquide qui sentait si bon avant de les amener entre ses cuisses, où il les pressa contre son entrée.

« A-ah... Qu'est-ce-? » laissa échapper Bilbo.

« Doucement mon hobbit, vous devez vous détendre», le coupa Thorïn avant de l'embrasser pour faire diversion tandis qu'il poussait ses doigts dans l'anneau de chair. Bilbo gémit dans la bouche de Thorïn à la sensation étrange et nouvelle; ressentant plus de plaisir que de douleur. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Thorïn pour trouver quelque chose à l'intérieur de Bilbo qui le fit crier. Thorin laissa échapper un ricanement face à cette réaction.

« Autant j'aimerais vous entendre crier pour moi cette nuit, autant je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne pas réveiller les autres. Je ne désire pas être interrompu», murmura le nain, la voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

« Oh mon Dieu… », Haleta Bilbo.

« Je ne savais pas que vous me teniez en si haute estime, Semi-homme », se moqua doucement Thorïn, puis il retira ses doigts du hobbit et finit de se dévêtir complètement. Après avoir enduit son membre d'huile et s'est placé face à l'entrée palpitante de Bilbo. Thorïn regarda attentivement les yeux de l'être sous lui, y cherchant quelque chose avant qu'il ne murmure contre ses lèvres :

« Je tiens profondément à vous, j'espère que vous pourriez avoir confiance en moi en tant que votre roi et que votre amant. »

Thorïn brossa ses lèvres contre celles de Bilbo avant de lui donner un baiser doux et de pousser dans son corps lentement. Bilbo gémit de douleur dans la bouche du nain et s'accrocha aux épaules fortes de Thorïn comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le hobbit tremblait sous Thorïn, et après seulement quelques instants, son corps se resserra vivement autour du roi, sa tête rejetée en arrière sous la force de l'orgasme le plus incroyable de sa vie de hobbit. Thorïn s'était accroché aux boucles souples des cheveux de Bilbo, incapable d'arrêter, il continua à aller et venir encore quelques instants avant de venir profondément dans le hobbit.

Thorïn resta en lui encore quelques instants, laissant éclater sa semence dans l'antre chaud du Hobbit, puis il se retira doucement et s'allongea à côté de lui. Bilbo rougit lorsqu'il senti le sperme de Thorïn s'écouler doucement de son corps le long de ses cuisses. A présent, le hobbit comprenait pourquoi tant de personnes cherchaient le refuge de la chaleur de l'autre dans la nuit. Faire l'amour avait été incroyable et incomparable, mieux encore que le plus doux des thés chauds par une journée froide. Bilbo ferma doucement ses yeux, enveloppé par l'étreinte du roi nain. Thorïn respirait profondément à côté de lui et finit par se pencher par-dessus son corps pour atteindre l'une des petites sacoches qu'il portait souvent sur lui. Quand il en retira sa main, quelque chose y brillait.

« Qu'est-ce? » demanda Bilbo. Quand Thorïn lui répondit, ce fut du ton sérieux et grave qu'il prenait parfois :

« Il s'agit d'une perle de nain. Nous les tressons dans nos cheveux quand nous les recevons, où ils restent souvent jusqu'à notre mort. C'est une des dernières reliques que j'ai encore d'Erebor. »

« Pourquoi ne pas la porter alors ? », demanda Bilbo, honnêtement curieux. À cette question, Thorïn sourit doucement au Hobbit.

« Parce qu'elle n'est pas pour moi », répondit le nain. Thorïn attrapa les cheveux bouclés de Bilbo et y fit une tresse dans une trame complexe. Il tressa la perle dans les boucles et la fixa correctement avec une dextérité que seul un nain pourrait posséder. Bilbo la vit briller brillamment même dans la pénombre de la nuit.

« Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir semi-homme, mais lorsque nous reprenons ma cité à Erebor, je te donnerai toutes les richesses de la montagne et bien plus encore. J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras confort en Erebor comme tu le trouves dans ta Comté. Cela m'attristerait grandement si tu choisissais de retourner chez toi. Je suis content que tu sois venu à moi ce soir. Je dois avouer, j'étais très inquiet, je craignais de t'avoir offensé », confessa Thorïn tout en caressant la tresse à côté de l'oreille de Bilbo.

Le fait d'être soudain tutoyé par le roi nain fit monter en lui un sentiment de fierté mal venu, savoir que le grand Thorïn, roi sous la montagne, le considérait comme son égal et désirait vivre ses jours en sa compagnie le rendit plus qu'heureux. Cependant, Bilbo n'était pas certain de savoir comment répondre à ces mots. Les richesses ne l'intéressent pas le moins du monde, et il doutait que les tunnels sous la montagne solitaire lui apportent une chaleur similaire à celle que lui apportait la Comté. Sous le regard de Thorïn cependant, Bilbo se sentait en sécurité et savait exactement ce que cela signifiait.

« Thorïn, les Hobbits se moque des richesses, nous chérissons les choses plus simples de la vie. Tu le sais, » Répondit Bilbo, quelque peu perturbé de tutoyer le roi nain. Les yeux de Thorïn se remplir de tristesse et Bilbo se serra davantage contre lui.

« Toutefois, si je suis à tes côtés, je sais que je me sentirai toujours chez moi.», annonça Bilbo tout en regardant les yeux de Thorïn briller au clair de lune, de bonheur cette fois. Bilbo se redressa pour embrasser Thorïn qui était toujours penché au dessus du corps du Hobbit. Le nain donna un baiser dans les cheveux de Bilbo en le tenant fermement mais tendrement, les poils longs de sa barbe et de ses cheveux chatouillant le nez de Bilbo. Et ainsi, le nain et le hobbit s'enfoncèrent lentement dans un sommeil réparateur sur le parterre forestier, serrés étroitement l'un contre l'autre, une grande joie dans leurs cœurs.

* * *

**Une petite review ?**


End file.
